wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking News
Wikiality.com is slowly trying to get back in the groove of writing truthy news. Please excuse the quality and quantity during this period. Enjoy Write A Caption and our Daily Poll in the interim. See Also: :Daily Poll Write A Caption Bear Watchers Abomination Watch Breaking News Archive Latest In Truthy News GOP To America: Everything is Fine Republicans are Ultra Rich not Welfare Queens The Real United States of America. February 18, 2009 - Nation, the mooslim president wont shut up about this so called “crisis”… and now he robbed the American people of a Trillion dollars so he can share it with his liberal buddies… well, Obama™ we the people of Wikiality don’t need you stinking free liberal money!!… but this intrepid reporter WE are willing to make the sacri… what?… we should do what?? NOT USE IT??? ARE YOU NUTS, IS FREE MONEY!!! …Nation… after talking with… “our colleagues”… wikiality has decided it doesn’t need the “stimulus” out of principle, if the mooslim one wants to send us the check, we will take it but WE… WONT… CASH… IT… after all we Real Americans are not in welfare… wait I changed my mind, I need the money!!! Give it to me, please!!!! … … … … *Ahem*… ...sorry, I don’t know what got into me… Anyway, Nation… There is nothing… to… worry… about… yeah… everything… is fine… National Crisis: The Godless Gays Invade America Military on High Alert The Jihadist States of Moscow. February 18, 2009 - Nation, we have a plague, and that plague is The Gays. The liberal bear-loving liberal hippies have infiltrated our higher education learning to convert our children into The Gays so they can gay marry each other… you see nation, they want to expand their ranks so they can form The Gay Army (which is why we keep asking "that question")… not only that, the liberal gays are also teaching them the tenants of atheism so they can also infiltrate the government and turn us into Godless Gay loving hippies… THE HORROR!! But don’t worry Nation, thanks so Real Heroes like State Rep. Charlice Byrd, R-Woodstock, are defending America from The Gays, their Queer Theory and hopefully in the future from the liberal teachings like Atheism and Evolution (Science and math, you are next!!!) Now, I am sure that the bear-loving liberals will attack Real Americans with slanders like “racism” and “xenophobia” and “discrimination”… well shut your trap you godless gay heathen!! First of all we are trying to teach wholesome education to the children… like the world is flat and creationism which is REAL… none of that Darwin stuff… second, would you trust and Atheist in public office? How do we know that he or she feels guilty for sleeping around, taking briberies, and downloading child pornography? Because that’s what Atheists DO, they feel nothing for their sins since they don’t believe in God… which is why our office holders should be Christians Real Americans that hide their guilt with lies that would never commit a sin. Besides the whole “Racism” or “Discrimination” accusation is nothing but liberal lies! The GOP is un-racist! Does the liberal bear-loving hippies have forgotten that we have a mooslim black man in the White House… and a black man Good Christian with a tan complexion is the Chairman of the GOP? Therefore Racism is over… Racism is over today… Racism is over tomorrow… Racism is over forever… so lets move on… (but I am sure Racism is still going on outside America, because foreigners are un-american and hasn’t heard the news that racism is over…) Nation, the good fight will never be over. But I am promising you this, the GOP knows their priority… and that is eliminating The Gays, bringing back God into schools, and kicking those Atheists out of office… mmm… I am pretty sure that is all… EMERGENCY NEWS: OBAMA™ SUPPORTS MICE GAY MARRIAGE!! Cat wants to gay marry dog The Gayest States of “Fabulous” America. February 18, 2009 - And the hippie bear-loving liberals called me crazy. See, see what happens when you let The Gays go around gay marrying each other? Now The Mice want to do the same! “We must stop the madness!! We must do everything we can to oppose Obama’s™ presidency for no apparent reason before he destroys America!” proclaimed a Republican. “If he becomes too successful we will never be able to win the White House and Congress…” Nation, don’t blame the GOP if you see more mice gay marrying and moving into your neighborhood, we tried our best to destroy the only hop to rebuild the American economy to safeguard heterosexual marriage. GREAT NEWS!!! IS OFFICIAL, THE GREATEST PRESIDENT EVER IS THE GREATEST PRESIDENT EVER!!!! George “Lincoln” Bush will be honored tomorrow The Greatest Nation of America. February 17, 2009 - Nation, I have one thing to say to those liberals who called the Bush’s Administration “The Worst Eight Years of Our Lives”… SUCK IT!!! Because I have some great news!! Historians believe that the Bush’s years are equivalent of Lincoln's Greatest Administration!! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!! Thanks to Real Americans, we can now demonstrate that not only was those eight years wonderful to America. But it was the bestest of times! Since liberals are sooo in love with Obama™, and Obama™ is so in love with Lincoln, by the power of transference, liberals loves Lincoln. And since historians demonstrate that Bush Greatness was so Great that is equal to that of Lincoln's, therefore liberals must love Bush!!! Nationalization New Plan to Save Banks on the Rise Greenspan: Let the market GOP decide! February 17, 2009 - Nation, as previously stated, Real Americans and Republicans have been tossing around an idea to save our Nation’s economy. While many liberals seem to glee and call the GOP plan an “admission” of weakness, I tell them they are being nonsense. The Great Czar of Free-Market Economy and Emperor of Capitalism have always wanted to implement the Nationalization Rescue Plan! The plan will involve caretaking all of America’s bank to create “The Super Bank of America”!!! You see nation, many banks are small, weak, frail, and need pampering caretaking… so the government will seize them baby-sit them until they feel better… Now, I am pretty sure that the liberals will accuse the GOP of betraying their core values (we are still hunting The Gays, and the poor!). If someone questions your core values you tell them that we are not compromising anything… we are just readjusting to certain unforeseeable events. Besides, is not like the government will actually interfere in the business of making money. They assure me that we will give the government jobs to the CEOs and businessmen! I am pretty sure the economy is in safer hands as long as we give the responsibility of America's economy to businessmen and CEOs to oversee it! I mean they know how to make money! Nation, we are facing difficult times, many Ultra Rich Real Americans had to make difficult sacrifices, we cant ask them to do more… so we must look forward to a better future… under the GOP. Which reminds me. Nation do not forget the GOP will not be enough, we also need God in our side. And God wants us to make sure we pray… we pray for America… and we pray for our president… to FAIL! After all… all Real Christians want the mooslim one to go away! Which is why we have already send The Greatest Evangelist and Real Good Christian Ever to the world to spread the message that Obama™ Must Fail!!! George W. Bush Could Have Won The War on Terror That One still doesn’t know what he is doing February 16, 2009 - Nation, according with my sources the eight years during the Bush’s Administration has been great for the world America! His innovative plan to safeguard America was so effective and splendid that many undemocratic states friends of America have emulated The Greatest Ex-President Ever’s plan to fight terrorism and making the world safer for Democracy!! Too bad That One is "soft" on terrorism... the mooslim leader looses support from GOP Stimulus Plan still passes Victory is Ours!!! The Islamic States of Taliban. February 16, 2009 - Nation, I don’t know why but That One is still insisting on enforcing his own partisanship. The GOP tried to block the “Stimulus Plan” from taking effect but it passed anyway but luckily the GOP was able to kick his black @$$!! Take that Obama™!!! As you can see the GOP surrounded the president and told him to take a hike!! Yeah, who is afraid of you now?… Nation, the GOP wont be easily persuaded by his charisma, by his soothing lies… by his… big smile… and sparkling eyes… and that cute… eeeeerrr I mean… I wont fall for that one… I mean We wont fall for that one…! yeah… The Source of All of Our Troubles wont go away… America still unsafe under mooslim administration The Islamic States of That One. February 16, 2009 - Nation. The mooslim one is doing it again. Now he is alienating our allies!! The tea-sucking British are so scare of angering the mooslim leader that they are desperately looking a way to please their new master new friend. Now Nation. You know I don’t like the tea-sucking Englishmen or Europeans for that matter. But these guys are our allies and we need their troops to fight terrorism and good friends. Friends should look after each other… right? Plus, I noticed that the British has come up with a great solution to solve their liberal journalist plagues their police brutality problems… "Gotcha Journalism" and we should implement that solution here! Nation, the men and women in uniform are being harassed by the liberal media, if this keeps up... how are they suppose to keep racial profiling “undesirables” breaking our civil liberties exercise their police brutality rights safeguarding America? Now, I am sure that the liberals will whine that we need to keep an eye on “the police” because they keep beating up the poor, black people, and the homeless thieves, drug dealers, and welfare queens. Nation, if you are a Real American and you have nothing to hide, then don’t worry! You can trust the police! And if you get beating up, is your own damn fault…. ‘specially black people... you all look alike So liberals, leave the police alone! They are Real Americans and… WHAT???... THEY DID WHAT???... THEY BOUGHT HYBRIDS??? AND THEY ARE NOT AMERICAN BRAND??? F#@K THE POLICE!!!! Anyway Nation, forget the police, bunch of sissified liberal bear-loving hippies. Nation, see this is what’s wrong with America!! Ever since That One took office things have gone down the crapper!!! Don’t take my word for it, you can ask Republican Senator Lindsey Graham, “Gosh… I feel so violated… Obama™ screw us sooooo “hard”… trust me, I know how it feels to be screwed, Because I have done a lot of screwing to the American people in the past. That One “Rammed Through” his big, hard, and strong “Stimulus Package”… and let me tell you the American People will feel it in the morning… I can still feel it…” Nation, we must act now before is too late… my sources tells me that since the police is in Obama’s™ side The Gays have decided to implement their agenda to destroy our Traditional Families and gay marry our children!!! HELP!! SOMEONE THINK OF THE CHILDREN!! Someone call the police!!… Oh wait, don’t call the police they are full of hippies now… and maybe of gays too!!! …I am so scare… ...No... ...must... ...Fight!!! Nation, do not despair!! Even thought things look badly… at least things are not as bad as Japan… I mean, seriously… finance minister, Shoichi Nakagawa, drinking on the job? Are thing really that bad for you?… wait… it is?… my bad… See? At least we are not Japan… *UPDATE: Nation, we have claimed a small victory!!! Now if we could just get That One kicked out of office... George W. Bush is named NOT The Worst President EVER!!! still worse than Herbert Hoover eat your heart out James Buchanan!! The Greatest United States of America!! February 16, 2009 - Nation! I have some GREAT NEWS!!! As you know the hippie bear-loving liberal media has always labeled our Beloved President as The Worst President Ever, which is a slander!! But thanks to Real Americans we have found evidence to demonstrate that The Greatest President Ever was not a bad president was awesome!!! US Army Will Launch "SKYNET" To Keep America Safe!! humans terrorists have no place to hide The Cyber States of America. February 16, 2009 - Nation, as you know the US Army had been having some troubles filling up their recruitment numbers, because of unforeseeable events. The military is investigating the mysterious reason their recruiting numbers are low, yet the demand for more recruits has not gone down. The military tried recruiting the convicts, the retarded, and the senile “volunteers” into their ranks to make up the gap, yet this has been dissatisfying. But that is about to change!! Nation, the Army has decided to build 1 million robots to fight for the US Army and to fight for America!! Now, there are some rumors going around that a few of the robots had some glitches and few attained sentience and tried to take over the country They work 100% and they are perfectly safe!!! mooslim leader not Real American Obama’s™ communist, mooslim, mafia style government attacks Real Americans!! The Real United States of America. February 16, 2009 - Nation, as you know brave Real Americans and Heroes have been fighting the despot for months… and as you remember That One has been hiding his birth certificate from us and claiming that he was born in America, yet even after the election he has personally refused to show us his birth certificate! Well, Nation I am tire, and you are tired too of this stonewalling, is time to force the mooslim to show us the truth! Obama™ if you got nothing to hide give us the damn thing!!! But luckily four brave Real Americans are fighting the mooslim stablisment to reveal the document that claims he is a Real American, which he is not! The Heroes are House Republican Caucus Chairman Glen Casada, R-College Grove; Rep. Eric Swafford, R-Pikeville; Rep. Frank Nicely, R-Strawberry Plains; and Rep. Stacey Campfield, R-Knoxville!!! Keep the good fight brave Heroes!! The Republican Party supports you a 100% and you liberals stop calling this heroic action Racist!! This is a 110% NOT Racist!! Nation, we must do our part and keep the "undesirables" out of government, it is our un-constitutional racist patriotic duty!! That one’s presidency is dead GOP claims new victory! The Socialist States of Neo-Russia. February 16, 2009 - Nation, while is true that The Source of All of Our Problems is enforcing socialism, is not all bad… because this means a victory for the GOP!! As soon as the rest of America realizes the nightmare they unleashed by electing this black man mooslim, they will come back crying to us, begging us to take back the White House AND Congress!! Nation, while we wait for That One to be kicked out, Real Americans are being economically hurt pretty badly, because Obama™ is a heartless insensitive bastard… as long as the free-market is oppressed we will never make Real Money… well Obama™, we Real Americans are fed up already, so go back to your arab-land or mooslim-land or whatever "your people" call it… Un-American News: UN forum is Racist and Anti-Semite!! Iran appalled that wasn’t invited… February 15, 2009 - Nation. I was shock and surprised to learn that the UN is holding a Racist Forum. Now, me personally, I have never participated on these racist forums; this is the first time that I have heard of such things... but according with Israel the forum is full of racist and anti-semites. THE SHOCK! Israel says that the forum has been targeting the poor joos for years because they have all the gold they hate Israel and the joos never gave “thanks” to the UN for returning the Holy Land to them while kicking out them arabs for good. Instead the UN is accusing the joos of being Racist!! That’s right, you hear me! They say that the UN is declaring that the Israeli government ALL Israelites are all racist!!! Ludicrous! I have you know that all non-joos, black people, terrorists mooslim arabs, and the real chosen people of God Christians are really happy! There is nothing wrong with Israel… Now, Nation. I don’t care much about Israel, but my Evangelicals preacher says that we must defend the Holy Land from “undesirables” to keep it pure. Plus we need the joowish vote to win back the White House and Congress… I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A FRIEND OF THE JOOS, I HAVE JOOWISH FRIENDS… I think… no, wait yes I DO! My joowish friend tells me that all Israelites are NOT racists, so I believe him, after all he is a joo and all joos know each other… which is why we must Protect Isreal so Jesus can return and convert them! show them the error of their ways… Besides, if there was anything racist going on, I would have noticed something… which reminds me. I was invited to a college colonial-theme ball and I had the greatest time ever! Yet for some reason some peopled called it racist… I bet because we didn’t use real black people in it, and instead we had some white guy painted in black paint to “act” as the slave servant. Hey, liberals! We tried but for some reason no one wanted to act the part!! Oh, crap I better finish this article quickly! I have a job in which I am wearing a white sheet and I am suppose to distribute some fliers about animals and meat... must be a restaurant... and I am late… Now Nation, don’t get angry. But I suspect that the people that I work with in this part time job may be somehow affiliated to a hippie bear-loving liberal organization... because people have been giving me disgusting looks recently while I was distributing the fliers… but I digress... Nation, let me remind you. Isreal is a friend of the US and they would never do anything to hurt us… like... lets say... start WWIII or a Nucular Holocaust… I mean Nucular Warfare… So UN, stop being a dick and leave Israel alone, they know what they are doing… GOP Unveils Awesome Plan to Save Economy!!!!!!! Obama™ still spews socialist agenda The Free-market States of America!! February 15, 2009 - Nation, I have some terrible wonderful news!!! The GOP has come up with a brilliant plant to save the banking industry and rescue our troubled economy!! As you can see Obama™ has failed once again, so this is a job for the Republicans!! Two self-avowed fiscal conservatives, Sen. Lindsey Graham (R-SC) and Rep. Peter King (R-NY), have declared that there is only one solution to save America's economy… the Nationalization of the Banking Industry!!!... WHAT THE HELL??? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IS THIS FOR REAL???... what?... dont type that!!! DELETE the Repatriation of the Banking Industry back from the clutches of foreigners, socialists, hippies, and hippie bear-loving liberal DEBT! The plan will be called “The Appropriation and Repatriation of the Financial, Credit, and Investment Industry Act” and we agree this is a… wonder…ful... plan! Now some liberal bear-loving liberals will accuse Sen. Lindsey Graham of socialism… poor liberals… don’t they know that Republicans don’t practice socialism or welfare? Plus we are still allowing the invisible hand of the free-market to decide…. That hand just happens to be of the government and less invisible… ...besides invisibility is *overrated*… Now 'scume while I do some soul-searching Real American stuff... Number One Threat To America: Giant Bears!!! Number Two Threat To America: Video Games The Videogameland of America. February 14, 2009 - Nation, the liberals are doing it again. This time they are indoctrinating children into playing violent games that includes Giant Godless Killing Machines and commie soviets as heroes! For shame video game industry! Instead I will buy this patriotic game… It has no bears! The Obamas™ make other ‘couples’ look plain, unsexy, and boring by comparison F#@K U Obama™!! February 14, 2009 - Nation, Valentine’s day is suppose to be a day of love and lust for couples. Yet, the Obamas™ are ruining everything!!! It wasn’t enough that he released his Zombie Army to destroy our economy, now he is threatening this sacred holiday for heterosexual married couples, dating couples, sex friends, prostitutes, and strippers… Ever since the “undesirables” moved to the White House, things have changed. And I don’t mean the collapse of the economy, the rise of insurgency, and the future fall of America… What I mean is that ever since the mooslim family showed themselves to the world, it has caused insecurity jealousy envy resentment confusion for Real American Couples. Their so called lovey-dovey behavior, as well as their "precious" little girls, is causing insecurity in all couples and families... This family is so bogus, and they are so not real! This kind of "perfect" family doesnt exist... unless they are Real Americans! Nation, this family is a myth, and I know myths when I see one!... I hate them so much!!! Oh, sure I am all alone this Valentine's day... and I feel lonely... and I dont have a girlfriend... but only because of the restraining order!! Nation, this family is a threat to Real Americans!!! Nation, I fear this is the hippie bear-loving liberals attempt to destroy the American family by causing “more confusion”… don’t believe what the media tells you! This family is evil!!… Now, the liberal media will tell you that we have a cool president… lies… we all know that he is actually a nerd! Nation, we must stop the Obamas™ before they ruin Valentine for all of us!! I have already seeing the future! And the future is socialism, gay marriage, and ruined Valentine days forever!!! mooslim president wants your money Obama™: Socialism is underway, baby!! And you cant stop us now!! Socialist States of Neo-Russia. February 13, 2009 - It looks like the mooslim president just wont give up, neither will he learn that socialism and communism is dead… Nation, we must send a clear message that the free-market is our only saving tool. We need more tax cuts, not more spending. Yet the commie mooslim refuses to accept the fact that a 100% tax cut bill can save our economy… Doesn’t he realize that The Ultra Rich Real Americans are having a hard time? When will Obama™ learn that business can do a better job than government in saving this economy? Which reminds me, I got an offer to invest in a franchise known as “Jails-R-Us”, a good source of cheap Real American labor, none of that outsourcing… this better work, I lost too much in my previous investments already The mooslim-that-one-the-source-of-all-our-troubles has refused our demands to cooperate in a bipartisanship manner as he promised.... that is, the Republican's definition of bipartisanship... Nation, as Real Americans, we must send a clear and strong message to the hippie bear-loving liberals that we wont tolerate this ‘stimulus plan’ nor any republican will be easily intimidated by their abusing powers… except maybe their constituents… But Nation, even the GOP has its own un-american traitors from within the party, we suspects they are working with the mooslim terrorist… It is these un-american traitors that are damaging the GOP’s image, and which is why we lost got cheated in the last election… which is why we must rebrand our image to demonstrate to America we still got it! F#@king Unions… What Are They Good For? F#@K YOU!! F#@ U SA. February 12, 2009 - Nation, we have a plague, and this f#@king plague has a secret alliance with a f#@king mooslim terrorist. The plague is a commie f#@king terrorist organization known as an f#@king “union”… but thankfully we have f#@king Real Americans fighting the good f#@king fight… SO F#@K YOU TERRORISTS!!! I TAKE SH!T FROM NOBODY!! A$$HOLE!! The mooslim bear-loving liberal economy where is my free money, biatch!! February 11, 2009 - Well, no day goes by before I hear how much free money will the mooslim president will give away to welfare queens and hippie bear-loving liberals that refuse to get real jobs… Nation, I don’t know about you but this mooslim president is exceeding his executive powers... his economic recovery plan will destroy America forever… But Nation, don’t worry! I know a friend of mine who is an entrepreneur and told me of this great investment that will give us free money, free slaves, and a way to imprison “undesirables” away from society for free new capital investment from the government, jobs that assists the local community, and free housing for needy families. I am telling you, cant wait to see how much I will get from this investment… strangely enough I haven’t heard from my friend for a while, something about needing to talk to his lawyer first… Anyway, that wasn’t the only investment I am involved. I have another friend who told me he just found some cheap supply of food in a dumpster food distribution center. And he promised me we can sell it and make a profit… he too has been absent… Nation… I am worry that my friends had been disappearing lately… well, no worries, I have another friend that I know I will be able to count on… he is a Fox Producer and he promised me a good paying job tomorrow! Can’t wait to see him again! Nation, you probably wonder what kind of undercover work I am doing. All I can say is that I am working hard to ban books for life!! GOP News: We Are still Party of One Few Many America Don’t know what the hell I am doing anymore… Everything is fine folks! February 10, 2009 - Nation, I know liberals has accused the GOP of being reckless careless. But lets face it Nation, the liberals are known of doing terrible blunders… like voter fraud… That will never happen to us Real Americans. Nation, the GOP has gained a lot of ground over the week, and we are doing fantastic!! Now, if only the liberal media will just pick up the slack and start lynching grilling torturing interrogating questioning the mooslim president. Instead they are just making his job too easy… But thank God we have Real Americans doing Real Journalism and actually doing the questioning… This reminds me, sources tell us that there is some witch in the White House’s grounds… On a personal note, this wikiality reporter will be busy the next few months. I just found Work This intrepid reporter will be going undercover... so he wont be able to spread truthiness as much as he wants. But dont worry, the way the GOP is handling the economic issue, we will be seeing an increase of idle hands and unemployed citizens bored to tears volunteers. But I promise you that I will continue to fight against the hippie bear-loving liberals and this mooslim president. After all, I took the oath to lie, deceive, and misinform the public protect America's freedom, tell nothing but the truthiness, and uphold justice the GOP Real American way. *UPDATE: The mooslim president has just started his socialist welfare program to give away Mansions to terrorists! The Lord Smotes Lesbians! Almost two years to the day, The Lord, Thy Father smotes Australia for outbreak of lesbianism in their koala population! s skinny dipping for a webcam.]] VICTORIA, AUSTRALIA, February 10, 2009-- Very few Real Australians understood why God had foresaken them with a drought, a heatwave and wildfires. But, every Good American knows, "The lesbians have got to bear some burden for this because God will not be mocked. And when we destroy 40 million little innocent koalas, we make God mad. I really believe that the pagans, and the abortionists, and the feminists, and the gays and the lesbians who are actively trying to make that an alternative lifestyle, the ACLU, People For the American Way--all of them who have tried to secularize Australia--I point the finger in their face and say "you helped this happen."http://www.beliefnet.com/Faiths/Christianity/2001/09/You-Helped-This-Happen.aspx Everyone knows that Acts of God are directed at a nation when the people sin turning away from The Lord Thy God and not from arson. So, get praying Australians. If you know what's good for you. ### GOP Wins Concedes compromises War on Socialism Stimulus Package GOP takes back congress Real America awaits government aid February 9, 2009 - Nation, great news! We won!! Obama™ has become a failure and the “Stimulus” plan failed to pass!!! Woohooo!! Take that hippie bear-loving liberal!! Nation, I bring sad news… for some strange reason the mooslim president was able to establish his socialist agenda… Not only that, but his project to establish a nation-wide madrasa was also approved. “This is terrible!! America lost… the American people are the losers on this one…” proclaimed a Republican Senator. Nation, do not despair. We have “Influential Powers” that will allow us to stop this menace before it destroys our country… The business community has given us full support to destroy this bill once and for all… and I say …filibuster today… filibuster tomorrow… filibuster forever!! Nation… I am sorry, but unforeseeable events have led me to stop writing this article and was told we should support Our President 100% for now… So please Ignore my previous rant and lets just get along… OK? GOP Call to Jihad Arms The South GOP will rise again! The Patriotic States of America. February 9, 2009 - Nation, the era of partisanship is over, yet someone has forgotten to tell that to the bear-loving hippie liberals. The mooslim president promised us that this new government will represent the voice of America, yet why does the mooslim president continues to deny our demands the public’s pleas for help? Nation, don’t worry. Obama™ will capitulate to public pressure and resign once he sees that he was never meant to be our President. The GOP has the upper hand and the support of The Real America! According with the new chairman of the Republican Party, the public is disgusted with the new economic recovery plan that is filled with bling-bling pork. Mr. Obama™, tear down this stimulus plan! We warned you what would happen if you didn’t listen to us!! The GOP public demands more tax cuts! We have evidence that this plan will destroy America forever!! Nation, we must not waver our will against these liberals terrorists, we will show them that an united front will stop them from destroying what is left of America! Only us can save the USA!! Nation, do not forget that the world is watching us! We must set a positive example for others to follow! After all we are the world’s role model! Gut News: More Gut News!! Stephen Colbert should get Nobel Prize February 9, 2009 - Nation, more and more evidence is surfacing demonstrating that the Gut is the superior brain!! Many in Wikiality are wondering why hasn’t Mr. Nobel giving his cash prize to our beloved Stephen… America’s only BFF, Saudi Arabia Britain Battered wife British welcomed home Bulliest Friendliest Nation of America. February 8, 2009 - Nation, I just want to remind you, even thought America didn’t win the world popularity contest. Is good to know we still maintain good relations with our Allies Ally close to us when we need them. Is good to know we still have friends even in these difficult times… specially a friend who can keep a “secret”, not like France or the EU… specially the Germans WHO GAVE US bad INTELLIGENCE IN IRAQ… oops what’s that suppose to be a secret?… please forget what I said… So Nation, don’t forget to send a card once in a while to our tea-sucking-biscuit-munching-terrible-cavities Ally for not telling the world that we tortured and violated human rights and the Geneva convention over and over again for keeping our national secrets away from Terrorists and other liberal traitors… You pussies guys are awesome... EMERGENCY NEWS: GOP’S UNLIMITED CAMPAIGN DONATIONS AMERICA’S FREEDOM OF SPEECH IN DANGER!!! CEOs demand equal voice against unions and tax payers social welfare The United Motherf#@ker States of America Real America. February 8, 2009 - Nation, you know me. I care a lot about corporate contributions freedom of speech. And right now those fundamental tenants of our freedoms are being oppressed across the nation. Many Corporations, CEOs and The Ultra Rich Real Americans were force to close their purses shut their mouth in what it should be an important freedom of speech issue. “This is unfair, I am not allowed to give large political contributions to crush these peasants express my opinion against policies that makes America unsafe and un-american” proclaimed a Rich White man republican loyalist. “I wanna talk about how these unions are destroying America, and my money right to freedom of speech does all of the talking. How am I suppose to compete fairly now that I am not allowed to buy my politicians fairly express my opinions?” declared a CEO small business owner. “Our company needs more bailout money, we are first priority!! It’s time to stop these welfare queens from draining our poor government. We need that free money first!” claimed a banker. The new chairman of the GOP agrees, “Is time to stop these government jobs welfare programs. They haven’t contributed to the economy of our Nation. I will demand Congress to cut spending so we will be able to save a lot of money from our taxpayers.” Nation, we the people of Wikiality believe these Social Welfare Programs must be eliminated. The New GOP chairman gave us a list of what is considered to be welfare programs that the welfare queens are disguising it to be essential to the nation, nice try... Nation, demand congress to Eliminate these programs at once, before they drain our economy: *The United States Military The Gayscouts of America *The United States Department of Defense Some government program to arm the Gays *The United States Postal Service a government program where you shoot people everyday *The Firefighter Department (we suspect is full of gays) *The Police Department (Blackwater promises us they can save a ton of money AND keep us safe at the same time!) *Public Administration (the public is full of un-american gay bear-loving liberals, I say let the market decide!) *Public construction works and maintenance (ridiculous, government has no business in construction, I say rip those contracts, kick those liberal contractors out, and let the market decide!) *Government own public utilities (I say let the market decide our gas and water prices, not the government! It worked so well with Oil…) *Libraries (they are still hiding something™) *Schools liberal madrasas *And several Government jobs welfare programs… Crime Continues to Rise in America Obama™ is to blame February 7, 2009 - Nation, ever since the mooslim president took over, crime has become more rampant and dangerous. Gang activity has tripled, the youth of society is out of control, and we just uncovered a conspiracy to undermine the safety of our government!!! First of all the new mooslim president strikes me as suspicious, we just found out that Obama™ has “undesirables” within the White House. According with sources these “undesirables” also go by the name of ‘coons’ and had been pestering White House staff… “Seriously, when will these ‘coons’ leave? I wish Bush was back” claimed a republican… Then, ever since Obama™ took office, we have notice strange youth activity around the country, some of them have joined gangs to undermine religious authorities, we fear that the liberal educashun has warped their minds and they have been emboldened by having a black man mooslim as their heretic leader… some have even gone so far as to deface property and vandalize public areas by leaving obscene graffiti and gang signs… and we believe their delinquent leader has ties to the mooslim president… It gets worst, just today we learned that Rep. Peter Hoekstra, a republican democrat from Michigan, decided it would be fun to let the entire world know that a secret congressional trip has just taken place. For security reasons the trip was to be kept secret. The “Traitor” used twitter, an Islamic website (we believe), to communicate his mooslim friends about their activity and by giving them details about their itinerary that was updated every hour. The group was secretly traveling to Iraq to surprise the troops and throw a surprise party… cake and all!… and this republican democrat scum had to go ahead and ruin the surprise… some manners… So as you can see Nation, we have gang activity increasing, crime going rampant, and government secrets being spilled under the Obama™ administration… I wonder how long it will take before someone does something… GOP Not Dead!! News of Racism within GOP greatly exaggerated The United States of America #1. February 6, 2009 - Nation, news that the GOP was changing its platform and its policy to reflect contemporary America was dead to traditional America has been greatly exaggerated. “Seriously guys. We don’t need to change. After all… THIS IS SPARTA AMERICA!!” proclaimed Republican Senator Leonidas. “I believe the Republican party will easily win back Congress, just wait and see…” When liberal reporters asked to Senator Leonidas, if Republicans in general knew what were they doing, the senator scoffed the idea that Republicans were lost. “Listen, we know what we are doing, we got this! The Republican Party will triumph again. We are not ready to abandon America… nor we will abandon the tenants of democracy…. Good News!!: GM Unveils New Plan!! GM sends bill to Congress to pay for new veil Jagofftown SUV-town, USA. February 6, 2009 - Nation, Great News!! GM Chrysler has just released good news that they have come up with a new plan to save the automotive industry! And the idea is so great that the rest of the automobile industry are joining in their plan!! They believe that with this new plan, they will not only save the economy but they will finally get rid of fuel-efficiency standards foreign vehicles forever. USA! USA! USA! Here is the plan in simple terms: 1. Oil Prices Increases. Suddenly, fuel-efficient small foreign vehicles are more attractive. 2. Customers are not buying American cars; instead they are buying foreign cheap cars. 3. The Big Three asks for free money bailout money from taxpayers to save industry, promising to pay it back someday 4. Industry uses Taxpayer money to invest in fuel efficiency to lobby government to keep oil-guzzling vehicles as industrial standard. 5. Americans refuse to buy oil-guzzling monsters American cars. 6. Automobile Industry uses rest of Taxpayer money to sue the taxpayers to ban fuel-efficiency standard, therefore foreigners will leave and Americans will have no choice but to buy American cars! 7. Industry is safe! Profits will rain! There you have it Nation, a brilliant plan! And the liberals said that they didn’t have a plan… See Nation, the Republicans know what is good for Real America. And the liberals said this whole thing was a bad idea… Nation, don’t listen to Obama™, he still insists that the GOP is wrong when it comes in creating jobs. The Republican Party knows how to create jobs, you can believe it! Just today I was told that some prominent Republican was given a job offer after losing his pervious work… *UPDATE: Nation, GM came up with an additional plan to enrich themselves save the economy... :Phase 1: Collect $7-Billion Tax-waiver :Phase 2: ? :Phase 3: Profit!!! Mooslim president cant stop potty mouth Dick Cheney put to shame The United F@#king States of F@#king America. February 5, 2009 - Well Nation… the mooslim genie is out of the bottle… as soon as Obama™ started to swear against the GOP, the mooslim president couldn’t stop himself. Just this morning McCain said hello to him and he responded with the F word. …I mean… what happened to the liberal well spoken Obama™? I never heard a ghetto liberal black man speak like that! Oh, it didn’t just stop there. As soon as he arrived back to Washington, he started to throw more obscene words around. When asked about Rush Limbaugh he said some unpleasant things about Mr. Limbaugh. When the GOP asked to explain the Economic Recovery Package plan, he replied with some strong words that we cannot print here. And when the GOP demanded more tax cuts and less spending on the bill, Obama used some very demeaning words against fellow republicans. But Nation, it doesn’t just stop there. He didn’t just use such vulgar words against Real Americans and Republicans. The mooslim president started to get “too” comfortable with himself and has been heard to use such “words” in every day activity… Like when his vice-president tried to steal his fries from his plate during lunch time. The mooslim president said some pretty awful things to Joe Biden… And when Democrats asked for his secret blackberry number he replied in an un-presidential manner… And when reporters asked him what he will do later tonight, he replied in a manner that makes me question his sanity at this point… Nation, the worst part is that Wikiality was told later that day, that an audio publishing company was interested on recording the presidential voice to be sold around the country. It seems that for some reason this new “Obama”™ is more popular with the public than ever… I bet the Japanese have something to do with it… Let us hope this thing doesn’t go global… can you imagine that?… Un-American News: 2009 World Popularity Contest America: I will buy everyone a puppy! February 5, 2009 - Nation, every year the world takes some sort of survey to see which Nation is the most popular. Well, this year the contest should be ours, after all this country has been loosing jobs trimming the fat, curtailing civil liberties establishing discipline, and maintaining a deadly war exercising every day. So ladies and gentlemen the #1 country on the planet is America GERMANY???!!! WHAT THE HELL???!!! I mean why Germany? We saved Europe's ass back in WWII and this is how they repay us? Have the World forgotten that Germany was the original Axis of Evil?... You know you lost it when the World would rather have Hitler Nazi Germany as your buddy rather than hang out with you... I mean this is Germany we are talking about! They even have a word about taking please out of the suffering of others! (Schadenfreude, God even the word sounds German) Canada Japan I understand, they have some freaking robots and Anime… but Germany? How the hell did this happen? This makes no sense, I am pretty sure we did well in the talent contest… I mean it takes a lot of talent to create a housing crisis to trigger a global depression and freeze banking credit …dammit I knew we should have gone to war with Iran… that may have won us some points… I mean we hanged Saddam Hussein!! That should count as bonus points!!… I mean World… really? Look at the list Germany, Canada… France?? And Brazil???… are you kidding me? The world would rather have a beer with Canada (aka America Jr., which by the way it still underage), have a date with filthy France, and hang out with the country that invented the Brazilian Wax!?… I don’t understand this anymore… Then there is the tea-sucking British and… hey wait a minute… the EU doesn’t count!! That is a group of Europeans, that’s cheating!!! Dammit, I knew Obama™ would become a liability, you though being the most popular guy around the world would get you some extra points… But the good news is that at least we are better than Russia and China! So…. WE ARE NUMBER 1! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! You know what, who cares what the world thinks, what matters is what America thinks, and we think we are AWESOME! New “Craze” Takes Global Community By Storm flag burning still favorite activity by hippie bear-loving liberals February 5, 2009 - Nation, a strange youth sub-culture activity has emerge recently… or as they call it “the new in”(?)… Liberal bear-loving youngsters are wasting their time in this strange crazy activity of “throwing shoes” at head of states or VIPs… Nation, I always thought myself of being ‘hip’ or something, but this strange craze activity seems to be a waste of time… recently the Sweden people threw their shoes to some joo, then the tea-sucking English threw theirs to some Chinese dude…, and I was told that some Arab guy threw his to… NOTHING HAPPENED… moving on… Nation, I think we all agree that young people really need to stop doing this “crazy activity”, that’s a waste of good shoes… *UPDATE: Wikiality has just learned that besides throwing shoes, young people has also gone stealing music from The Rich Music Industry hard working Real Americans… young people will never learn… “Hilarious Racist Email Gets GOP Official Fired Promoted” Rush Limbaugh: Funniest sh*t ever!! Allwhitesonly-town Hillsborough County. February 5, 2009 - Nation, we received news that Florida’s state committeewoman Carol Carter, of the Hillsborough County Republican Executive Committee, will be promoted to a new position within the Republican Committee. The job will entitle a work-at-home benefits so she will never have to set her foot on the office, and a generous salary and since Carol Carter is such a loyal republican she is willing to volunteer her time and work for free! Such a loyal republican, the GOP hopes to have many more people like her. We were told the reason she was fired promoted was because they found her racist email pretty hilarious! Actual Email: From: Carol Carter Friday, January 30, 9:30 AM Subject: FW: Amazing! I’m confused How can 2,000,000 blacks get into Washington, DC in 1 day in sub zero temps when 200,000 couldn’t get out of New Orleans in 85 degree temps with four days notice? :Carol Carter (Wikiality apologizes for the inconvenience. Our legal attorney told us that we needed to delete the email because of its poor content… I don’t see what poverty has anything to do with it… I thought it was funny) In any case we salute the people at Hillsborough County. Your many years of loyal services will not be forgotten. People like David Storck taught us the importance of being prepared against the dangers of “undesirables”. And who can forget Al Austin’s plan to eradicate The Problem… Also, we were told that the people of Hillsborough County has their own black friend… Nation, if you wanna get promoted, you better follow her example. And if someone asks who gave you the idea, tell them that DELETED gave you the idea for it! SHOCKING NEWS: Mooslim president tells GOP to “Go F@#k Yourself” Dick Cheney claims Trademark infringement Islamofacist States of Neo-Russia. February 5, 2009 - Well nation, I have some shocking news. Looks like our mooslim president doesn’t just know some fancy words, but also some dirty ones too! Here is a transcript of the speech he gave at the Energy Department: Obama™: "Now, I read the other day that critics of this plan ridiculed our notion that we should use part of the money to modernize the entire fleet of federal vehicles to take advantage of state of the art fuel efficiency. This is what they call pork. You know the truth. It will not only save the government significant money over time, it will not only create manufacturing jobs for folks who are making these cars, it will set a standard for private industry to match. And so when you hear these attacks deriding something of such obvious importance as this, you have to ask yourself -- are these folks serious? Is it any wonder that we haven't had a real energy policy in this country? tell them to “Go F@#k Yourself” GOP, I AM YOUR PRESIDENT BIATCH!!!" Mr. mooslim president this intrepid reporter we are not scare, but thankfully we have Joe The Plumber as The Greatest Economic Recovery Advisor Ever, and his plans are brilliant! Great News: The mooslim president declares truce with GOD!! Hawaii now part of the United States of Heaven-America; Angels celebrates! The United States of Heaven. February 5, 2009 - In an impressive move God was able to defeat the mooslim president, just moments ago Obama™ declared his surrender to the All Mighty. The move comes as a shock and has emboldened Talian-like sectarians groups to a call of jihad and violence the GOP to a call for republican partisanship bipartisanship within the Nation and the extermination of “undesirables”. The mooslim president released a letter stating his mistake and apologized for attacking GOD… Meanwhile the GOP will throw a celebratory party for their recent victory. The Co-Chairman, Rush Limbaugh, was said to have a “special” item to share among friends… New Liberal Movie: “I Know What You Did Last Fiscal Year” A snoozefest February 5, 2009 - Seriously, who wrote this movie? The plot is terrible and very unrealistic. Here is the plot, some rich guy hoodwinked a bunch of smart joos guys. Then some intrepid financial fraud investigator discovers the largest scam in financial history and fights shadowy figures to expose the greatest financial cover-up in American financial history… yeah, the little guy brings down the white rich guy and shames the entire regulatory agency for their most shocking blunders… seriously the most unrealistic plot ever… I mean… really? You want to make me believe that a regulatory agency is made up of monkeys… that the market cannot regulate itself… that smart joos guys were taken by a con man… and that some guy was able to expose all this by himself…? yeah right… EMEGENCY NEWS: mooslim president Declares War on God!! Satan promises to contribute hell’s troops in The War on God Islamofacist Communist Atheist States of Neo-Russia. February 4, 2009 - Nation, terrible news!! The Source of All of Our Troubles has done it again!! He just declared War on Heaven!!! Nation, this isn’t the first time that The Source of All of Our Troubles has caused an international crisis. We have evidence that prior to taking office the mooslim leader sent a secret envoy (or a WMD) into Britain to cause troubles as a retaliatory response for their terrible secret attack against the US. That’s right Nation, we are secretly at war against Britain but that’s News for another time… Nation, we must get ready… looks like the rapture is getting close! Also, it looks like the mooslim president’s name and image has been Trademarked recently, so everytime we mention Obama™ we must pay a pretty penny… DAMMIT!! Which is why don’t be surprise if we replace his mooslim name with “The Source of All of Our Troubles” unless it gets trademarked too… GOP Co-Chairman more powerful than GOD Jesus Satan! Prince of Darkness looses title… United Super States of America. February 4, 2009 - Nation, The new co-chairman of the GOP, Rush Limbaugh, will accept a very important award this year. “The Most Influential Man in America” is only given to Real Americans who yield real power for the good of the Real American people. The man is so powerful he could kick God’s Satan’s ass if he wanted too… and he will. Our liege we await your orders!! Obama’s Communist Plan to Redistribute My America’s Wealth In America Neo-Russia, Obama Redistributes you… Islamofacist Communist States of Neo-Russia. February 4, 2009 - Well Nation, we were warned, we were told, and we were promised that Obama will turn America now Neo-Russia into a socialist country. According with our sources the mooslim president wants to limit the executive pays of rich CEOs Entrepreneurial Americans. This means that CEOs small business owners will see a reduction pay in their big bonuses hourly wages… Obama are you nuts? These poor CEOs business owners need money now more than ever to pay off their extravagant lifestyle debt. Now is not the time to be partisan about it! Luckily the GOP is in full force on this one, the new chairman is ready to pummel the mooslim president. But he wont be alone, The Greatest Maverick Ever has proclaimed that the mooslim’s plan for economic recovery is terrible, that the mooslim president needs to learn economics 101, and that John "The Maverick" McCain would like to help destroy Obama before he destroys whatever is left of Real America… But don’t take my word for it, The Greatest Ex-Vice President Ever is warning us that if we don’t stop Obama, the Terrorist will attack soon! Maybe tomorrow! SHOCKING NEWS: MOOSLIM PRESIDENT MADE OF FAIL!! IMPEACH HIM NOW!! The United States of AMERICA. February 3, 2009 - Nation, we have some good news! The mooslim president just realize he is a mistake!! He just admitted he botched and mishandle our Nation! Now is the time to strike back!! Obama is such a fool… Silly man, doesn’t he realize that he could be responsible for an economic devastation, a bankrupt government, a disastrous war, the death of thousands of service men and women and still be declared the victim of circumstances… what a fool, clearly he is no presidential material. Obama doesn’t seem to reazlize that there is no legal reason for a president to have integrity or to have accountability on this government. Obama doesn’t seem to realize that there is no reason for a president to be a spineless coward that cant take the heat or have tax cheaters on his government. Clearly, we have to impeach him now!!!… I mean he is asking for it!!!! Financial News: Time for great savings How to fire your employees and feel good at the same time Junket-town, USA. February 3, 2009 - Nation, as long as the mooslim is our president, this economy will go under. But thankfully I have a few ideas suggestions on how to save your economy! Nation, if you are a business owner, knowing your customers is one of the most important fundamentals and tenants of business success. Knowing who looks like poor and has no money, who looks like a punk that will scare away customer, and who looks like the Gay and will sexually harass you Keeping the “undesirables” away from the clientele is very important for their safety. Just ask Gary James, a business owner of the “Chicaro Club” and possible future City Councilman of Enid, Oklahoma. “We got to keep them UNDESIRABLES away from our business… I reken if we don’t they would flap their PARTS on the face of custumers… and them CAUCASIAN PEOPLE wel pruvably steal me money and EXPLICIT ACT our wymin…” declared the restaurant owner. Well done Mr. Gary James! We need more people like you to run the business of America, in America, for Real Americans! And people of Enid, Oklahoma, don’t forget the election is being held next Tuesday, February 10. DON’T FORGET TO VOTE! However, sometimes even the most trusted clientele could still betray you. Sometimes they would steal those free peanuts/pretzels from the bowl (hey! IS FOR EVERYONE!), take an extra roll of toilet paper from the bathroom to take home, or even use all of the soap… well not anymore. The fine people of Ysgol Dyffryn Teifi in Llandysul, Ceredigion (where the hell is Wales? Is that even English American?), have installed cameras on their school bathrooms to monitor their kids. According with the head teacher, Mr. Aeron Rhys, “Those little buggers have been stealing our towel papers, misusing soap, and flushing way too many times… what are we feeding these kids? The expenses of last month alone were enormous! At this rate we were afraid we would need a bailout just to pay the cost of the bathroom…” Well done I say. You can never know what do kids do on the bathrooms anyway, so in a way you kill two stones with a bird… I think… you keep children from having premarital sex AND make sure no one is stealing soap to keep costs down… I hope they keep copies of the tapes so all of us can monitor those brats just to make sure they are behaving… I hear NAMBLA some children’s organization wants to volunteer for free! (Score, free labor too!) And Nation, don’t forget if you own a large bail out successful business, is time to give a well-earned vacation to your executives employees. After all they slave work tirelessly hard for you and your company for peanuts fair wages. So remember, a happy worker is a profitable worker… So remember Nation, if you follow these examples, your business will probably fail become a success!… and if you are successful I hope I get my 90% cut… what? You thought I was giving financial advise for free? I am not a hippie bear-loving liberal! How dare you! I better see a check soon… FANTASTIC NEWS: Joe The Plumber New Chairman Co-chairman of GOP!!! Fantastic!! USA! USA! USA! USA! February 3, 2009 - Nation, we bring you some good news! Joe the Plumber has accepted the nomination as the new chairman of the GOP! Finally we can get rid of that black man… co-chairman of the GOP so he can help the black man new guy! The GOP has promised an era of cooperation and change, and change is coming all right! Meanwhile the liberal bear-loving hippies are crashing down… This is why I have a secret off-shore account, so I pay little taxes… Palin Fights in The War on Terra Wolves run for the hills! The Queendom of Alaska Alaska, USA. February 3, 2009 - Nation, we need your help more than ever! The treacherous wolves have joined an alliance with the bears to invade Alaska, and they are preparing to launch an attack anytime soon! Sarah Palin has been chosen as The Supreme Commander of the Alaskan Anti-Wolf Unit!! We must get our guns and rifles, and shoot them before is too late! Join the fight, shoot the wolves before they shoot you back! There is plenty of evidence that the liberals have been handing guns to the wolves to fight back!! URGENT NEWS: Liberal Congress Wants to Pass Anti-Clown Law!! Mimes are still freaky Porkland Purity-town, USA. February 3, 2009 - Nation, the liberal bear-loving hippie congress hates a lot of things, and many of those things that they hate makes America great! …they hate money, they hate freedom, they hate straight marriage, and they hate apple pies… but mostly… they hate clowns… precisely the “Abstinence Clown”! “Abstinence Clown” is one of the most beloved figures in The War on pre-marital Sex. He gets paid $800,000 to teach the wonders of abstinence He volunteers his time to teach children the wonders of no sex until marriage… Without him kindergarteners would be having sex during naptime!! Nation, we must stop congress from cutting funding from abstinence programs that don’t work persecuting clowns!! What is this? Nazi Germany? But the liberal bear-loving hippie democrats will probably use “their science” to explain why must clowns die… Nation, write to your congressman and tell them to stop funding abstinence programs killing clowns! NATION, SAVE THE CLOWN!!! Groundhog Day: Rodent Terrorist Bites un-american traitor liberal mayor Al-Qaeda: you will suffer six more weeks of winter! Gaylandia States of America. February 2, 2009 - Nation, looks like Al-Qaeda has recruited another animal in the War on Terror. Charles G. Hogg Mohammed G. Hadd is a terrorist groundhog who not only promised another ‘six more weeks of winter’ but will make sure all Americans will relieve the same horrible day over and over again… But his rain of terror was not over... after his anti-american speech, he then later bit the mayor of NY and stole his wallet. Punxsutawney Phil is the most famous and most successful groundhog in the family, and has the unfortunate misfortune of being Mohammed G. Hadd’s cousin. When asked about the behavior of his lesser famous cousin he replied, “He is a show-off, biting the mayor’s hand means nothing… He is just doing it to get some tail, if you know what I mean…” Obama’s Superbowl Party is a Fiasco Please, someone think of the children!! Pr0ncity, USA. February 2, 2009 - the mooslim president is already a failure, and one wonders why is he still trying. According with sources Obama hosted his first Superbowl Party at the White House. To make sure that nothing went wrong, Obama’s personal techno-geeks took over all of the TV stations around the country, to make sure that his office would get exclusive footage of the game! Liberal hippies and Real Americans came to the party to enjoy the game, as a sign of bipartisanship… there was no sign of anything that could possibly go wrong… What they didn’t expect was what would some call “The most horrendous event in Superbowl history, not since the wardrobe malfunction incident”… What awaited tv viewers around the nation was not the football game but a movie of the sexual and pornographic nature… According with sources, Obama’s techno-geeks botched the signal and aired a porno movie for a full hour! “It was horrible! I had kids with me watching the game!!” claimed a God-fearing Republican. “If this it what the Obama’s watches during Sunday… then he is and will never be my president!” “I am pretty sure there is a logical explanation I like it” claimed the hippie bear-loving liberal. Nation, after the porno movie was aired for one full hour, we believe this pissed off God! As a response God sent the biggest snowstorm of the century to cover London Washington for the sin of loving porno movies. If Obama is smart he should sign a presidential pardon for those techs before they are subpoena in front of Congress for airing filthy movies. Martha Washington: Hottie First Lady or The Hottiest First Lady Ever? FLILF!! Sexyland Islamofacist States of America. February 2, 2009 - When you think Martha Washington, you think of a overweight, grumpy, patriotic, modest, and a sweet senile old lady… well not anymore… according with sources liberal historians or “Revisionistas” want to change the image of our first First Lady… they want to sex her up!! The liberal historians believe that Martha Washington was more “lively, sexy, and fun”. “She was a God-fearing woman… but also loved reading gothic romance novels! (the equivalence of trashy romance novels). She was a fierce business woman (many called her a slave-driver… literally), and love night clubs, so she would party all night!” claimed a historian idiotic liberal. Nation, don’t let the “Revisionistas” change the image of our First Lady! We have evidence that their “evidence” is questionable at best. They base most of their ‘fantasy’ from an old article that could be interpreted in many ways… Playboy’s 1748 Edition: Playmate Data Sheet Name: Martha Custis Dandridge (aka colonial Turkey-loving revel) Bust: 34D Waist: 24 Hips: 34 Height: 5 feet Weight: 115 Birth date: June 2, 1731 Birthplace: New Kent County, Virginia Ambitions: To be the First on something… Turn-ons: I love freedom, liberty, and men in uniforms… (Ambitious men are a plus) Turnoffs: I hate oppression, taxation without representation, and tyrants. My Favorite Activities: tearing down the British establishment and sticking it up to the Crown… My Family In a Nutshell: They area all farmers… except for my illegitimate half-sister, Ann Dandridge, who is my personal slave, literally! My Three Guilty Pleasures: Reading Gothic Novels, Night Clubbing, and Horse Ridding. The Best Concert I Ever Saw: All Baroque concerts, but don’t tell my daddy! Un-American News: Lesbian declared as First King of Iceland ”Abomination Watch” caught off guard… Iceland Gayslandia. February 1, 2009 - Nation, we have noticed a very disturbing trend lately. In this collapsing world, people are driven by fear and desperation, which blinds them from reason and end up electing "undesirables" as their new leaders… we suspect many of them have drunk too much from the spiked punch of liberalism…! First we saw our beloved Nation of America elect a black man mooslim as their new president, now we have skyrocketing unemployment, a collapsing economy, and terror warnings around the word… no sooner has this happened that the Icelandic government collapsed was overthrown by the liberals and a Lesbian was elected as the new PM King of Iceland now Gaylandia… (a woman with power and ruler of a country? How gay is that!) Whats next? Will the Germans elect Knut the Polar Bear as their new Führer? (considering since we are talking about the Germans, this wouldn’t be the first or last time they elect a godless killing machine..). Will France capitulate to their sissified citizens and finally elect a Baguette as the new French President? (Knowing the French, that would actually be an improvement…). If this trend continues many loyals bushies and friends of The Greatest President Ever could find themselves out of work... Nation, this kind of trend is disturbing as it is already reaching the far corners of the world! But thankfully no sort of thing will ever happen to Real Americans or the GOP. The Republican Party will stick to its principles, and show the rest of the world that we will outlast these liberal desperate idiots who thinks electing anyone for the sake of affirmative action liberal-gay-bear-loving-hippie policies can “magically” fix their problems… After all, we are not a party of White Rich folks, we are more than that and we will show them all!!!… World, meet the new GOP and we will kick ass!! We will resist this liberal islamogayfacist trend and ideology of electing “questionable” leaders out of desperation just because the world is going in a blaze of glory… New Age For GOP! H. Hoover Herbert H. H. H. : Good times are back! Idiot-town Patriot-town. February 1, 2009 - Nation, we have some good news. The GOP is back! Now that we have a black man God-fearing man as our new leader, I know that the Republican Party is in good hands! And not just a good man, but a modest one too! But enough about the black man… it is time to reinvigorate the partee!! And don’t worry America, our party will be fresh, strong, and it will bring new ideas to reinvigorate our country! …after all we are the party of ideas! And we will unveil our new plan to rescue our country… as soon as we get something soon enough… We cannot leave the fate of the country to the irresponsible democrats who NOT only refuse to our demands ideas for more taxcuts, who not only wont listen to our whines suggestions, but refuse to acknowledge we are still the majority we are still the voice of Real America… after a couple of weeks Obama has lead our nation into disaster and has been unable to fix all of America's problems, clearly a failure of his part… But don’t worry, we are still strong and united within the Republican Party! As soon as the mooslim president realize he is useless without us, he will have to follow our demands listen to our suggestion to retain our partisanship bipartisanship for the good of the country. Are you listening Obama! Better do what we are telling you! Otherwise you are being a divider and un-american! Be a Patriot, listen to our demands concern! Only a fool would just sit around and do nothing while complaining and undermining the American people ---- Breaking News Archive